


It wasnt all bad

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, Crack, Female Masterbation, Gen, Melinda May's Empath Powers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: When I heard that line in 7.08, my broke brain was like: someone should fic thisand then my woke brain responded: *I* should fic thisso here we are
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Melinda May & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	It wasnt all bad

_While we were in the Lighthouse, I was starting to feel more like myself, and then, um...I picked up on you and Mack’s, um...reunion from outside the room._

_May, that’s horrible._

_Well, it wasn’t all bad._

\--

She had tried to give them as much privacy as she possibly could.

She made sure to give them both a wide berth as YoYo all but jumped into Mack’s arms, made sure she didn’t accidentally brush against either one of them or anyone else as she left them to their devices.

She was so careful, and yet…

And yet the pleasure that had started in the center of her belly began to grow, making her pause and lean against the warm metal of the Lighthouse wall as she fought to calm her breaths. To lesson the ache of her throbbing clit, pressure growing steadily more pronounced by the second. She resumed a brisk walk, glaring at the agents milling about. When she turned the corner a low moan escaped her throat. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Melinda looked around to see if anyone had heard her. 

The coast was clear, thankfully. 

She wasn’t in the mood to kick someone’s ass while an invisible mouth prodded at her core. She swears she can feel it, teasing the little nub before poking into her pussy, relaxed tongue strokes that quickly turn intense. 

Melinda starts to walk again, leaning heavily against the wall for support, and bites her lip before another low, sensual outburst can pass through them. 

Finally, after the longest 30 seconds of her goddamn life, Melinda reaches the door to her bunk. She is barely inside when she feels the presence of something huge spreading her pussy open. She groans and slides into the bed, deft fingers already popping loose the buttons of her jeans. She fingers herself in time with the invisible thrusts, hips jutting forward to meet empty air that feels heavy. Slick moisture coats her fingertips and she moans, again, when a last, powerful thrust sends her spiraling to orgasm. 

She lays back, fingers still inside, and stares up the droll grey ceiling in wonder. 

Part of her felt really scummy about this.   
  
It was an accident, and how the hell was she supposed to know that her power could work through walls now? This was worrying and she knew that she should feel worried, and she does, along with disturbed, embarrassed and bemused. 

But those were feelings she could deal with tomorrow.

For now though, just for now, Melinda was glad that she could even feel at all. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361632) by [InkBlotAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlotAngel/pseuds/InkBlotAngel)




End file.
